lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
15th Annual GLAAD Media Awards
15th Annual GLAAD Media Awards Awards Special Recognition Awards * Vanguard Award - Antonio Banderas * Davidson/Valentini Award - Clive Barker * Vito Russo Award - Cherry Jones * Excellence in Media Award - Julianne Moore * Golden Gate Award - Megan Mullally * Stephen F. Kolzak Award - John Waters * Barbara Gittings Award - In the Life * Favorite OUT Image of the Year - All My Children * Special Recognition: Off the Roof (Mun2) * Special Recognition: Gavin Newsom Film Awards * Outstanding Film - Wide Release **''Bend It Like Beckham'' (winner) **''Under the Tuscan Sun'' * Outstanding Film - Limited Release **''Die, Mommie, Die!'' (Sundance Film Series) **''Gasoline'' (Strand Releasing) **''Madame Satã'' (Wellspring Media, Inc.) **''Mambo Italiano'' (Samuel Goldwyn Films) **''Yossi & Jagger'' (Strand Releasing) (winner) Television Awards * Outstanding Drama Series ** Degrassi: The Next Generation (The N) ** Nip/Tuck (FX) ** Playmakers (ESPN) (winner) ** Queer as Folk (US) (Showtime) ** Six Feet Under (HBO) * Outstanding Comedy Series ** It's All Relative (ABC) ** Oliver Beene (FOX) ** Reno 911! (Comedy Central) ** Sex and the City (HBO) (winner) ** Will & Grace (NBC) * Outstanding Individual Episode (in a series without a regular gay character) ** "A Time to Hate" Cold Case (CBS) ** "And Baby Makes Four" Girlfriends (UPN) ** "Chapter Fifty-Eight" Boston Public (FOX) (winner) ** "Fallacy" Law & Order: SVU (NBC) ** "Sleeping Lions" The Brotherhood of Poland, N.H. (CBS) * Outstanding Television Movie or Mini-Series ** Angels in America (HBO) (winner) ** Cambridge Spies (BBC America) ** Normal (HBO) ** Soldier's Girl (Showtime) ** Tipping the Velvet (BBC America) * Outstanding Reality Program ** The Amazing Race 4 (CBS) ** America's Next Top Model (UPN) ** Boy Meets Boy (Bravo) ** Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (Bravo) (winner) ** The Real World/Road Rules Challenge: The Gauntlet (MTV) * Outstanding Documentary ** A Boy Named Sue (Showtime) ** Brother Outsider: The Life of Bayard Rustin (PBS) (winner) ** Daddy & Papa (PBS) ** Hope Along the Wind: The Life of Harry Hay (PBS) ** School's Out: The Life of a Gay High School in Texas (MTV) * Outstanding Daily Drama ** All My Children (ABC) (winner) * Outstanding Talk Show ** "Alyn Libman" The Sharon Osbourne Show (syndicated) ** "The Husband Who Became a Woman" The Oprah Winfrey Show (syndicated) (winner) * Outstanding TV Journalism ** "The Death of Sakia Gunn" Live from the Headlines (CNN) ** "Father Raymond: A Question of Faith and Identity" Nightline (ABC) ** "It's In to be 'Out'" 20/20 (ABC) ** "Not Fit to Fight" Primetime Thursday (ABC) (winner) ** "Up Close: The Killing of Gwen Araujo" KCAL 9 News (KCAL Angeles) (winner) Print * Outstanding Magazine Article ** "Motherhood My Way" by Jacqueline Woodson, Essence Magazine ** "The New Face of Gay Power" by John Cloud, Time (winner) ** "One of These Men Used to be a She" by Nanette Varian, Glamour ** "Their True Selves" by Kade Collins and Samantha Lease as told to Stephanie Booth, Teen People ** "To be Young, Gifted and Gay" by Farah Stockman, Honey * Outstanding Magazine Overall Coverage ** The Nation (U.S. periodical) ** National Catholic Reporter ** Newsweek (winner) ** People ** Time * Outstanding Newspaper Article ** "Angels, Reagan and AIDS in America" by Frank Rich (The New York Times) (winner) ** "For Gays, Secrecy in Love, War" by Patricia Ward Biederman (Los Angeles Times) ** "Gays Feel Left out of Morehouse Brotherhood" by Craig Seymour (Atlanta Journal-Constitution) ** "Same-Sex Unions Move Center Stage" by David Von Drehle (Washington Post) ** "Straddling Sexes" by Louise Rafkin (San Francisco Chronicle) * Outstanding Newspaper Columnist ** Dave Ford (San Francisco Chronicle) ** Ellen Goodman (The Boston Globe) (winner) ** Ed Gray (The Boston Herald) ** Leonard Pitts, Jr. (The Miami Herald) ** Deb Price (The Detroit News) * Outstanding Newspaper Overall Coverage ** The Boston Globe ** Chicago Tribune ** The New York Times (winner) ** San Francisco Chronicle ** USA Today * Outstanding Advertising - Print ** "Absolut Out." Absolut (winner) ** "R You Ready to Adopt a New Lifestyle?" Chereskin * Outstanding Comic Book ** The Authority (Wildstorm/DC Comics) ** Catwoman (DC Comics) (winner) ** Gotham Central (DC Comics) ** How Loathsome (NBM Publishing) ** Strangers in Paradise (Abstract Studio) Digital * Outstanding Digital Journalism Article ** "Abuse and Neglect" by David Tuller, Salon.com ** "Lives Less Ordinary" by Bryan Robinson, ABCNEWS.com ** "Out at the Prom" by Julie Scelfo, Newsweek/MSNBC.com ** "Out of Step" by Martha Brant, Newsweek/MSNBC.com ** "Same-sex Family Values" by Laura McClure, Salon.com (winner) * Outstanding Adversiting - Electronic ** "Hotel Matrix" Orbitz (winner) ** "Marco: Independence" The N ** "Wedding" Snapple Music & Theater * Outstanding Music Artist ** Bitch and Animal, Sour Juice and Rhyme ** Junior Senior, D-D-Don't Stop the Beat ** Meshell Ndegeocello, Comfort Woman ** Peaches, Fatherf**ker ** Rufus Wainwright, Want One (winner) * Outstanding Los Angeles Theater ** Autumn Canticle ** Blues for an Alabama Sky ** Body of Faith ** Miss Coco Peru is Undaunted (winner) ** Naked Will: The Portrait of W.H. * Outstanding New York Theater: Broadway and Off-Broadway ** Avenue Q ** Flesh and Blood ** I Am My Own Wife (winner) ** The Last Sunday in June ** Taboo * Outstanding New York Theater: Off-Off-Broadway ** Auntie Mayhem ** Bernadette and the Butcher of Broadway ** Marga Gomez's Intimate Details (winner) ** Say You Love Satan ** To My Chagrin Spanish Language Sponsors *''Presenting Sponsor'': Absolut Vodka *''Platinum Underwriters'': Wells Fargo, IBM *''Underwriters'': Anheuser-Busch, Banana Republic, Coors, Jaguar Cars, Land Rover, Lehman Brothers, Motorola, The Michael Palm Foundation, Terry K. Watanbe *''Gold Patrons'': Autonomy, Blockbuster, HBO, MTV Networks, Perrier, Planet Out, Prudential Financial, Rancho Zabaco, Showtime, Starbucks, TimeWarner, Tylenol PM *''Patrons'': The Advocate/Out, AT&T, Bravo, William Q. Derrough and Alvaro G. Salas - Jefferies & Co., Inc., Eastman Kodak, Fox Entertainment Group, The Honorable Michael Huffington, Le Montrose Suite Hotel, Barbara & Garry Marshall, The McGraw-Hill Companies, McKinsey & Company - Media & Entertainment Practice, New Line Cinema / Fine Line Features, Paramount Pictures, Polo Ralph Lauren, Prime Access, Daniel H. Renberg, Andrew Tobias & Charles Nolan, Verizon, Steven Victorin & Neil Parker, Weil, Gotshal & Manges, LLP *''Sponsors'': ABC News, American Express Company, AON / Albert G. Ruben Insurance Services Inc., Bloomberg, BrownCo. a brokerage service of J.P. Morgan, LLC, Burson-Marsteller, Carsey Werner Mandabach, CBS/UPN, Creative Artists Agency, Daily Variety, Deloitte, Entertainment Partners, Fuse, Gay Channel by MTV Networks, Rufus Gifford & Russell Bennett, Gibbons, Del Deo, Dolan, Griffinger & Vecchione, Heineken USA, The Hollywood Reporter, HSBC Bank USA, InStyle, Leslie, Engell & Associates, LLP, Levi Strauss & Company, Lifetime Television, Microsoft Corporation, Miramax Films, Paramount Pictures, People en Español, People Magazine, Tony Phelps & Luxe Limousine World Wide Transportation Service, Rhino/Warner Strategic Marketing, Ted Snowdon, Sundance Channel, Time Inc., Time Magazine, UBS, Univision Communications Inc., The Walt Disney Studios, Warner Bros. Records, Marc Wolinsky & Barry Skovgaard, Yahoo!, The York Hotel *''Special Thanks'': American Airlines External links * 15th Annual GLAAD Media Awards GLAAD Media Awards Category:GLAAD Media Awards